


Dressed to kill

by Deandeanmoose



Series: Blakeleigh [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Rafael Barba, Established Relationship, M/M, Military Families, Military Kink, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Blakeleigh [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606885
Kudos: 11





	Dressed to kill

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

"This bowtie is horrible."

"I never said you had to wear it." Blake chuckled, "I have two options, You have many."

"Two? I only ever seen one for you. What's it called, dress blues?"

"Close enough." He fixed the cumberbund, "there's blues but officers also have whites."

"Dress whites?" Blake laughed softly and I rolled my eyes, "Por qué siempre me siento estúpido contigo y con cosas militares? (Why do I always feel stupid around you and military things?)"

"You are knowledgeable, just not military spectrum." He placed the cuffs on and checked in the mirror before fixing his hair, "It's mess dress by the way."

"Mess? Like in the term of mess tent? Or whatever." I stopped as that flustered feeling kicked in, "Nevermind. Me siento lo suficientemente estúpido. (I feel stupid enough.)''

Blake kissed my head, smiling into the peppered hair before pulling back, "Te ves demasiado bien con ese traje. Todas las mujeres se desmayarán. (You look too good in that suit. All the women will be swooning.)"

"But I'll always be coming home to you." 

"Good, I would fight them off you." He pulled his love's bowtie, "Do the other one, a little smaller and less Peewee Herman like."

"Peewee? Dios, déjame atrás. (God, leave me behind.)" I started to turn when Blake caught my shoulders and pulled the bowtie free.

"It's just a little wide and showy. Good for broadway opening night, not the army. A little smaller will help to give you more neck."

"Now I have a small neck?" I rolled my eyes but let Blake tie the bowtie perfectly.

"Listen to me, te ves jodidamente perfecto. Deja de intentar encontrar fallas y ponte un traje. Me felicitas a mí y a mi traje, ese es el objetivo. (you look fucking perfect. Stop trying to find fault and throw on a suit. You compliment me and my suit, that's the goal.)"

"Yeah, yeah... I know."

Blake stepped back and I smirked, we both were dressed to the nines for this. This tux was freshly cleaned and pressed, Blakes in his dress blues and sharp. We left for the military ball, a special honor seeing as they usually didn't attend the event together... I was usually busy and missed out... Mainly, I didn't want to go and be the 'gay' couple.

"Stop overthinking, let's go." Blake took my hand and walked us down to the car and out. 

It was a little drive to the event, the building proudly displaying the military ball image. Couples were pouring in, smiles worn brightly with the fancy dresses and tuxes of the guest beside their army partners. Some were more dressy and less simple as Blake had told me to do. The two were about to get out and walk in which made me rethink everything. _**I feel underdressed... A plain classic tux? I should've known...**_

"Don't worry about the girls walking in. Los socios deben vestirse de forma sencilla y lucir a su cónyuge militar. (The partners are to dress simple and show off their military spouse.)"

"Some of those dresses were..."

"Too much. Don't worry, many will be more on your side." He got out and opened the door for me, "Estás aquí para mí, recuerda eso. Te quiero aquí. (You are here for me, remember that. I want you here.)"

I smiled softly, getting out and walking up with my partner. The only paused came at the moment Blake offered his arm, I had to build up a small bit of courage to take it and not care if people stared. Finally doing so, we stepped into the full room with an open bar. Starting over for a drink, hoping to relax into everything before the night truly started.

"So how does this evening go?" I took my scotch in hand turning to my love.

"Cocktail hour, receiving line, dinner hour, and the after dinner time. Don't worry, I'll guide you through it. Right now, drink just a little, keep a straight head, and mingle."

"So my usual event standard." I watched as a hand hit my shoulder and caused a small jump.

_**Damnit Mike.** _

"Luckily, we know a few here."

"Hello, Mike." I chuckled, "Jeanie."

"Hello, Rafael. Glad to see you again." She hugged me as Mike and Blake laughed.

"I didn't think you would show?" Blake teased.

"Yeah, Jeanie could be here or a work meeting she doesn't want to attend."

"So, she made you come."

"Plead the fifth." Jeanie nudged him, "At least we know we have good company for the night."

"It's your first time, isn't it?" Mike looked to me.

"Hmm?" I blinked.

"Yeah, this is the first time I could get him to come along."

"Sorry, busy work as usual." I mumbled.

"You'll enjoy it. I promise." Jeanie winked, "We'll make sure you do fine."

"Of course." Mike smirked.

"Ok, I and Jeanie will." Blake laughed softly, "At least we came in a little late. Less time spent trying to make this part go by quick."

"The great captain can't talk with those beneath him?" Mike teased.

"No, they might have more brains than you." He poked back.

"And now we realize we married grown children." Jeanie smiled at me, "I need a drink."

* * *

_**Blake** _

* * *

I was laughing and chatting with Mike before a clearing throat took my attention. I turned to see a younger man, very green and nervous. It took a second before it clicked on why he looked familiar.

"Captain Zale." He saluted.

"Easy now, formal event doesn't mean all business." I chuckled, "Davey, right?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember me." He sighed.

"I try not to forget faces." I offered my hand for a shake before motioning to the group, "This is my best mate, Mike. And this is Jean and Rafael..."

"Honor to meet you all. Must feel lucky to have such great spouses."

"Lucky was before he dragged me here." Jeanie pointed at Mike, "You so owe me."

"I got you out of teacher meetings. It's a win already."

"And all you got me was extra work." Raf nudged me.

I saw Davey look confused before I took a glass from Raf, "I guess Jeanie just got luckier. I mean I could help with work..."

"And I lose a case? No, I'm fine." Raf finished his glass, "Ya tengo una proporción desafiante debido a mi área de trabajo. (I already have a challenging ratio due to my work area.)"

"I told you to pick an easier area." I shrugged and looked back to the barely man, "What about you? Where's your date?"

"My boyfriend Jason." Davey waved over a young black man and the group smiled.

"Fitting." I smiled, "Join the group. Odd pairings are never bad.

"As much as I would love that, Jason's brother served with me. We promised to sit with them." He smiled, "I just wanted to thank you for sitting and talking with me on the plane. Most officers I know don't deal with enlisted unless they have too."

"Well, you see," Mike slapped his hand down on my shoulder, "Our boy here still has the heart of an enlisted man, even if he gets bars."

Everything was wrapping up for the receiving line, I took Raf's hand and moved him with me to the next part. I moved him behind me and turned to explain before it started.

"This is the receiving line, basically they will introduce you by your last name and you shake hands down the line so we can go ait and eat."

"Shaking hands? Ok, I can do that." Raf nods lightly and straightens up.

"You'll do great, just follow my lead."

"You say it like it's easy." 

"Such a whiner." I teased before we got close to the announcer who asked the name and called it out.

He was given the my last name and Raf followed suit with his. It was easy to see how he was trying to treat this like one of his 'rubber chicken dinners' but it was just too new to him yet. He even jumped slightly at our names. Zale and Barba are a little off from a normal-sounding couple, especially when most soldiers are straight and married with the same last name. I offered my hand to start the line of handshakes, glancing back with the corner of my eye to see Raf following well and trying to keep up with me. After the last handshake, I paused and let Raf finish before we found our table for the evening. Looking a little more relaxed, he settled in beside me and quickly took the offered drink.

"No me dijiste que había un millón de manos? (You didn't tell me there was a million hands?)"

"You never asked." I smirked, "And it was only ten hands."

He took another sip and waited for the rest of the table. Mike and Jeanie took their seats with us and a few others moved in. I reached out to introduce myself and Rafael, making small talk till the evening truly began. They did a quick horn blow which caught Raf off guard and made me laugh. The servers started bringing out the food and we were quick to start the evening. 

"So where are you two placed?" One man asked.

"Green Berets." Mike offered up as Blake nodded.

"Wow, it's an honor to meet you. I was looking to join in with the special ops."

His wife frowned clearly a little shaky on the idea. The subject changed around as the first course was done. Raf sat the silverware on the plate directly in front of him, I nudged him softly and laid my silverware in the top right corner. After a small pause, he moved his and the server took our plates. 

I leaned in and whispered, "Top right is a sign you are done with your plate."

He nodded and paused again. Even for a fancy lawyer that learn so much etiquette at Harvard, he was a little off here. He used the wrong spoon at one point and I chuckled but didn't correct it, his arm was rested against the table for a moment and the wife across the table wasn't pleased. I brushed it off, finishing the last course and getting another drink for me and Raf as the honorees spoke and awards were given out. Once the formal end was done, they opened it up to live music and an open dance floor. The other couples got up and Mike took Jeanie for a dance.

"Why so sour?" I whispered as Raf glanced over.

"No idea what you are talking about." He fixed his bowtie.

"Eres una mentira horrible conmigo. (You are a horrible lier with me.)" I leaned over, "Say it."

"Why is there an empty table over there?"

"Not what I meant." 

"Pero es lo que quiero preguntar. (But it's what I want to ask.)"

I rolled my eyes and sat back, "If you want to leave..."

"No." He covered my hand, "No... Es tu día, no el mío. (It's your day not mine.)"

"Doesn't mean we can't leave." I smiled at him and he chuckled, "Yeah, I got it."

"No." He sighed, "The party just begun. Vamos a aguantar. (Let's stick it out.)"

I gave him a small kiss before starting to stand, then he once again pulled my hand softly as he stood, "What is with the table? It's set for one."

"Missing man table." 

"Missing man table?"

"It is a table set for one to represent our fallen and missing soldiers. White cloth, rose, dinner set for one, military cap, candlelit, bible, and an empty chair."

"That's unique. Never heard of that."

"All military forms have a version." I took his hand, "Come on, let's dance."

* * *

_**Rafael** _

* * *

I followed Blake to the floor and frowned, it was formal dancing and he knows I do not dance well. Fast pace Latin was my only skill with the two left feet I was born with. It was in the middle of a slow band song, I couldn't even tell the dance.

"Blake, maybe not now." 

"It's a waltz, easy."

"And I tripped on air and your feet slow dancing."

"Come on, just follow my lead... Like the rest of the evening."

He took my hand and pulled me into the position he wanted, one step and a pause to get me to follow. I hesitated but moved my foot as he slowly leads me in the soft turning and finding the right rhythm.

"There we go, relax and follow."

"I think that's how we first started dating. Relájate, no necesitas impresionarme. Sígueme a mi apartamento, será divertido. (Relax, you don't need to impress me. Just follow me to my apartment, it'll be fun.)"

He chuckled softly, "You married me after it."

"I was scared to break up with a green beret. Didn't know if you would kill me or not."

We both laughed softly as the music ended. I was about to abandon him for a drink when the band went to an easier rhythm and Blake tugged my hand. It was now unstructured dancing and easy to do. Some of the music was familiar, nice touch to have the band play modern music to get the crowd to socialize more. I recognized the next song, it was a favorite of mine... Blake sang it drunkenly to me when we first started dating. _**Maybe not as romantic as I thought, drunkenly singing on a second date should ve a warning to later dating... Luckily, blake isn't that person.**_

" _Do you hear me, I'm talking to you. Across the water across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."_ Blake hummed and sung softly in my ear.

"Cute."

"It is a duet." He looked to me.

"I'll pass this time."

He chuckled and kissed me briefly as I blushed a little. _**Maybe tonight isn't so bad.**_

"Cool it love birds." Mike snapped me from my nice moment.

"Handle your own." Blake nodded to Jeanie as she shoved Mike softly.

"And you were doing so well." I pulled back, "I have to yield my time."

Blake nodded and I ran off to the restroom as a few men came over to him. I stepped in and took a deep breath in front of the mirror, double-checking to make sure my suit was still clean and pressed, bow tie straight. My hair was still clean cut so I walked over to do my business, wash my hands, and left. Coming out, the music was a lot faster and the men talking to Blake were still there.

"Rafael." He waved me in as I got close, "These are some of the brass."

"This must be your husband, Captain Zale." The one offered a hand and I shook it.

"Rafael Barba." I smiled.

"Sounds familiar. Former soldier?"

"No, ADA for Manhatten."

"ADA, the one from the Severins case. Former soldier murdering the pedophile." 

I winced slightly and Blake tried to hide his own, "Yes, that was one of my cases."

"Pour man. Hard case." Another added but kinda slowly worked on moving on to another couple.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Not your fault. Odian la mala prensa. Eso fue mala prensa. (They hate bad press. That was bad press.)" He took my hand, "Don't worry about it."

"Who knew Army brass were such dicks." Raf mumbled as Jeanie chuckled and Mike agreed.

"Feel our pain yet."

"Please don't." He moved the group towards the table, "I like you whole."

"Si un idiota me importara tanto, no habría pasado de las cinco. (If one jerk mattered that much to me, I wouldn't of made it past five.)" I watched him finish his glass, "I think we've been here long enough..."

"Blake."

"My choice." He smirked, "Let's go to a bar, pay for our drinks, and sing some bad karaoke."

"Second." Mike went to fetch the coats.

"Third." Jeanie smiled, "Care to join us?"

"Fourth." I sighed, "Why not? I have no work tomorrow with the hangover those two will give me."

"That's the spirit." Blake had an arm around me, "Let's make fools of ourselves and stumble home drunk."

I glanced at Jeanie as she walked with us up to Mike, "That's our boys."

I had to agree, we never felt right at fancy parties... That's why I always avoid work functions when I could.


End file.
